


Sarah McCall

by Just_fandoms



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Gen, OC fic. Scott's little sister.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 01:55:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2292626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_fandoms/pseuds/Just_fandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah McCall is Scott McCalls little sister. At fourteen years old her and her brother get bit by a wolf in the woods. But she gets not only a bite but a weird golden tattoo of a pair of angel wings on her back.Things get weirder when suddenly Scott starts to actually be a good lacrosse player. Sarah much like her brother starts to run faster than any other cross country players on her team. Her brothers best friend stiles stillinski tries  to convince them they're werewolves. But when a party at popular girl Lydia martins house goes wrong and they grow claws and fangs not to mention the glowing golden eyes they begin to believe they may be werewolves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The bite?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this is my first fic to be out on archive. This is just something I came up with one day. Anyway I'm open to comments and tips because I'm still new at this. Enjoy!   
> I DO NOT OWN TEEN WOLF OR ITS CHARACTERS. I OWN SARAH.

SARAH POV  
Hi I am Sarah McCall. I'm the fourteen year old younger sister of Scott McCall. I have tan skin like my brother and have electric blue eyes. I have black hair that goes to the middle of my shoulder blade. I was sitting on my bed in my room. It's right next to Scott's and is all black. Black walls carpet and bed. I have a window in my room that faces the woods. My bed is right under the window. My bed doesn't have a head board so the beds backed up to the window and I have a computer desk near the door with my black apple lap top on it. I have a black dresser against the wall near my bed. I had on a pair of black jeans and a black tee shirt. I was about to get ready for bed when I heard a thump outside. I slipped my black sneakers with black shoelaces on and slipped out my door. I saw Scott in his blue jeans and red hoodie with a bat and rolled my eyes. We walked onto our porch and looked around. I took combat training at a military camp that I signed up for last year. Scott spent the summer playing video games and practicing for lacrosse witch he sucks at and will forever sit on the bench. We looked out on the street when someone fell upside down from our roof.  
"Ahh" my brother had yelled but didn't swing him bat. I saw my brothers idiotic best friend stiles and laughed at my brother.  
"Stiles what the hell are you doing here!" Scott yelled.  
"You weren't answering your phones and why do you have a bat" he said.  
" I thought you were a predator " Scott said lowering his bat.  
"Anyway my dad just left they're sending everyone in even state police ! Two joggers found a body in the woods" stiles said jumping down and standing upright.  
"A dead body?" Scott asked.  
"No a body of water yes dumbass a dead body." Stiles said coming onto the porch with us.  
"What do they know about it" I asked talking finally. I'm as tall as both of them even though I'm two years younger.  
"That it was a girl probably in her late twenties " he said.  
"Well if they found the body what are they looking for?" I asked him.  
"That's the best part. They only found half. We're going" he said. I rolled my eyes but still hopped in stiles jeep and he drove to the preserve of beacon hills. Oh yeah almost forgot we live in beacon hills California.  
"Why are we even here?" I asked as we got out of the jeep and walked into the preserve.  
"What you two are the ones bitching that nothing ever happens in this town" stiles said. He held the flashlight as we made our way into the woods.  
"I'm trying to get a good bites sleep for practice tomorrow" Scott said.  
"Yeah because sitting on the bench is a real effort" I mocked.  
"I'm gonna play this year in fact I'm making first line" he said.  
"That's the sprit everyone should have a dream even a pathetically unrealistic one" stiles said. We walked further and Scott leaned on a tree to use his inhaler.  
"Hey maybe the severe asthmatic should be the one holding the flashlight," Scott said as he inhaled. But stiles didn't hear and just ran ahead. I stayed behind with Scott as we tried to catch up with him. I am on the cross country team and I always am the team captain. We had to crouch down to avoid the police that were ahead of us. Stiles just jumped up and ran.  
"Stiles!" I yelled. Stiles was running when a dog barked. Me and Scott stayed hidden in the trees. I was behind a tree far from Scott.  
"Hold on this little delinquent belongs to me" the sheriffs voice spoke.  
"Hey dad"  
"You listen in on all my calls?"  
"No well not the boring ones"  
"Sure now where are you usual partners in crime"  
"Sarah and Scott they're at home wanted to get a good nights sleep for school tomorrow it's just me alone in the woods"  
"Sarah Scott you out there " the sheriff yelled and I dodged a flashlight beam.  
"Alright I'm gonna walk you to your car and we're gonna have a talk about invasion of privacy" I waited a few seconds before closing my eyes and banging me head on the tree. I looked over to find Scott but he wasn't there! Wow real brother he is leaving me in the woods where a dead body was found. I sighed and began to walk around to find the road or Scott. I walked while looking around. I saw it was the full moon and named the constellations I found in my head. No Sarah concentrate. I said shaking my head. I began to walk when I heard rustling behind me. I heard Scott screaming from somewhere but couldn't find it. I began to panic. I breathed in and out to calm down. He's probably pranking me.  
"Har har har Scott come on let's just go home" I said. I heard a growl from a tiny hill next to me.  
"Scott?" I asked again. I saw a weird figure hunched over on all fours. It turned to me and I saw red eyes. It looked like a large deformed black wolf with red eyes. It stared at me and then ran at me. I turned and began to run but was grabbed by my ankle and dragged back. I tried to grab onto anything but found only wet leaves from the rain that had started. I felt a pressure keeping me from moving and a clawed hand touch my shoulder. I felt a sharp pain on my right arm close to my shoulder and the pressure was gone. I had let out a scream from the pain but slowly got off the ground and saw nothing around me. I winced from the pain and saw a bloody bite mark on my right arm near my shoulder.. Then another large amount of pain hit me and I screamed again. This time it was on my back. I saw a glowing and then had to shut my eyes from the pain. Then it just stopped. I got up wincing again and began to walk. I found the road and then I looked at the bloody bite mark again and walked home. I patched it up and got out a pair of black sweats and a black shirt out. I have a mirror on the back of my black door and was taking my shirt off when I saw it. A large tattoo of white wings that were folded covering my back. Not only that but on my neck was a small black tattoo of three spirals connected. I think it was called a triskele. It was where my spine ends and connects with my head. I only saw it because I had my hair in a ponytail. I never got a tattoo but I decided to show Scott tomorrow at school with stiles. I climbed in my bed and slept without dreams.  
http://cannibol.deviantart.com/art/angel-wings-tattoo-17436898 (that's the link for the tattoo of the wings I don't know how to put an image on since I'm on my iPad )  
When I woke up the tattoos where still there. I put on a black sports bra and a black shirt with black jeans and my black on black high top converses and picked my black book bag up and slung it over my shoulder. I ran downstairs and rode my black bike to school. When I got to the high school I saw Scott and stiles. I ran over.  
"Sarah oh my god I left you in the woods!" Scott yelled.  
"I know but I got but by this wolf and well" I said bitting my lip.  
"What!" Stiles urged. I sighed and lifted the back of my shirt up. They gasped.  
"You got a tattoo!" Scott screamed.  
"No it just appeared after the wolf bit me!" I yelled back pushing my shirt down. I didn't show the the triskele but I showed them the bite. I sighed when they got into an argument over wolves in California after Scott showed his.  
"Well I found the other half of the body" Scott announced.  
"Really this is going to be the best thing that happened to this town since since the brith of Lydia Martin hey Lydia you look like you're going to ignore me " stiles said when Lydia walked by. I walked into the school and went to my first class. As a freshmen I had regular math. Scott and stiles are in the room behind us. The class is right near the entrance to the high school. I sat down at my desk in the back and ignored the teacher talking. It was a lady with black hair and green eyes. She had a black shirt with a red top on. I rolled my eyes when she told us about the info paper on our desks. I heard a phone ringing and looked around the room. I didn't see anyone with a phone and looked outside to see a girl going through a bag.  
"Three calls on the first day that's a little over doing it. I have everything except a pen oh god I didn't really forget a pen gotta go mom live you bye" she said. I wiggled my finger in my ear because there's no way I could have heard her. The principle walked her and she passed our class and went into Scott's. I shrugged my shoulders and finished the class. I finished my other classes and after lunch went to the cross country try outs. I was in my black tank top with the number twelve on it in golden letter and my black shorts with golden lines on them along with my black sneakers. I put my hair in a ponytail and when the coach blew the whistle I ran. I'm not the fastest and have never been. But today I sped past everyone and finished the ten laps with ease. I got the team and was team captain. After the tryouts I got a text from Scott on my black iPhone.  
"Lost my inhaler in the woods have to go get it come with" I sighed and went to meat them.  
"I don't know what it was but I outran everyone by like twenty minuets I was done " I said.  
"Me too I am going to the elimination and I don't know it was lied I had all the time in the world to catch the ball." Scott said as we walked over a small pond. I was still in my cross country stuff but my mystery wings and triskele were able to be seen now. We walked while they talked and I heard the word lycanthropy.  
"Dude this is serious "Scott whined.  
"I know you two are werewolves grrr" stiles said." But if you see me melting all the silver in shop class it's because Fridays the full moon" we stopped and Scott crouched down.  
"This is it. I'm sure the deer came running I dropped my inhaler and the body was here" he said.  
"Maybe the killer took the body" stiles said.  
"If he did I hope he left my inhaler those things are like eighty bucks" Scott said. I turned and saw a guy with jet black hair and green eyes in a black leather jacket and white tee with dark jeans and black shoes on.  
"What are you doing here this is private property " the man said.  
" well sorry we didn't see a sign that says so." I mumbled under my breath.  
"Um sorry we were just looking for something forget it" Scott said. The guy threw something at Scott and he caught it with grace. In his palm was his inhaler. The guy left but not without taking another glance at me.  
"Do you guys know who that was" stiles said as we walked away.  
"Should we?" I asked.  
"That was Derek hale his family they all burned to death in a fire like ten years ago" he said. Oh yeah I remember now. I had seen it on the news.  
"I have to get to work and Sarah you need to come and get the bite checked." Scott said. He works at the animal clinic. I rolled my eyes and followed him. His boss Alan Deaton is a really cool guy. When they closed up and Alan left Scott began to take the bandage off my arm. When he did there was nothing there. He checked his tok and it was gone. I was about to say something when the door banged and my phone beeped. It was a text from mom asking me to come home. I left as the new girl I think her name was Allison walked in. It was pouring rain outside. I rode my bike home and went inside to take a shower. I got another text when I got in my black sweats and tee to go to bed. It was from Lydia. An invitation to her party Friday night. I agreed not even wondering how she got my number and slipped into my covers. I sighed and when I closed my eyes fell asleep. I woke with a start and saw I wasn't in my room. I was in the woods. I got up and looked around. I began to walk home more confused than I have ever been. I walked home and got ready for school. When I got there Scott told me he was going to the party with Allison. I went through my classes each one as boring as the last. Finally it was time for cross country. I got into my regular uniform and when I was about to run heard a noise. It was like a low growl. We were on the schools track and would not run the trail until tomorrow. I looked around and saw something at the beginning of the woods. It was the creature that gave me a bite in the woods. It's red eyes still glowing. I heard it snarl before disappearing. I heard the whistle and ran. I always would run to clear my mind when I was angry or sad. I finished the laps and got dressed in a black tee and jeans with my converses. I out my clothes in the girls locker and walked out. Today was Friday. Tonight is the party at Lydia's. I got a text from stiles and almost laughed my ass off and fell off my bike. I swiveled a bit. It had said.  
"YOU AND SCOTT CANT GO TO THE PARTY YOU ARE WEREWOLVES LIVES ARE AT STAKE!" Then a picture of his chair with three claw marks and a text saying Scott did it. I just shoved it into the back of my mind and went home. I got dresses in a pair of dark jeans and a grey and white stripped shirt with my converses. Scott drove me to the party and went back for Allison. I stayed away from the dancing teens and sat by the pool. I saw Scott and Allison dancing and cheered him on in my mind. I smirked and looked around. My eyes landed on near Lydia's back gate. Derek hale stood there looking at me and Scott. I shivered but walled away. I went to the porch and looked at the full moon. Then my vision became blurry and I stumbled. I shook my head and began to walk home. I stumbled through the streets and finally got home. I went to my mirror and saw my eyes weren't blue but yellow and I had fangs and claws. My ears pointed. My ears picked up a noise. I focused on it. It was a song. Monster by skillet. I went towards it and saw it was my golden iPod touch. I don't remember even playing music recently. My window was open. The song played and I slowly relaxed and my claws shrunk and my fangs left along with my ears and my eyes stopped glowing. That when I heard Scott open his window and jump out. I looked out mine and saw him with the same things I had. Well now he had hair on the sides of his face. He began to run into the woods and I jumped out and followed him. Then it struck me. Oh my god me and my brother are werewolves! I followed Scott and stayed hidden. I hid behind a tree when he stopped.  
"Where is she" he yelled.  
"Safe from you" a voice said next to me. I jumped and saw Derek ran at Scott and tackle him. I ran after them.  
"Sh be quiet " Derek said to us. "Too late they're already here run" he said as we ran but Scott got stuck by these flashing arrows. He was stuck on the tree. I was gonna go run to help but Derek held me still.  
"Take him" a voice said. Three guys with cross bows walked out. Derek was gone and in a few seconds Scott was with us and we were running again. We stopped after a while.  
"Who the hell were they" I yelled.  
"Hunters their kind have been hunting us for ever" Derek said.  
"You! This is your fault!" Scott yelled. I rolled my eyes.  
"Is it really theta bad Scott you've been given something others would kill for! " Derek yelled."the bite is a gift"  
"I don't want it" Scott yelled.  
"You will. You may not realize it but you and me and Sarah we're family now" Derek said.  
"Why do I have tattoos. When I got the bite they just appeared and like were burnt into my skin" I asked.  
"What" Derek asked. I sighed and turned. I lifted my shirt up. I had a sports bra but it still showed the wings and triskele.  
"These! Why do I have them and Scott doesn't" I asked.  
"I'm not sure" Derek said. I put my shirt back on and me and Scott got picked up by stiles.  
"You need to come up with a damn good lie or you could tell her the truth and relish in the fact that you and your sister are werewolves" stiles said. I snorted and went to bed. I woke up in my bed this time. That's a plus. The next time we went to school I was in jeans and a black shirt with my converses. Scott apologized to Allison and had to leave with her dad. Turns out her dad is the hunter who shot Scott. Joy. I split off when he went to the boys locker room. I had to go to the cross country trail and run it. I got in my uniform again and my sneakers and joined the group by the trail. We have the trail in the woods so many were uneasy about it. Since the body found in the woods but we still ran. I was ahead of the others by about a mile maybe half a mile. I was running when I heard a growl next to the trail. I turned and saw the creature. No werewolf that had bit me. It's glowing red eyes watching me. It took a step towards me and I shot away running. My heart pounded in my chest as if it was trying to escape. I came to the school at the end of the trail and ran inside the locker room. I breathed and got dressed heart still beating wildly in my chest. I got a text from stiles.  
"Scott lost control and almost killed me. Everything's fine. For now" I sighed and went home. When I was about to go to sleep I had walked into my room to see Derek in the middle of it.  
"Jesus fucking Christ don't do that okay " I said after nearly having a heart attack.  
"You need to get Scott to not play on Saturday. " he said.  
"Sorry but I can't baby sit him. I have a race against the school Scott's playing on Saturday so I'm going to be busy " I said.  
"Well convince him to not play when you aren't busy" he said.  
"Fine now shoo" I said waving my hand at him.  
"Did you just shoo me?" He asked.  
"Yes and I will do it again I need to sleep" I said. He rolled his eyes and climbed out my window. I flopped onto my bed and drifted to sleep. I avoided Scott and stiles all day and their texts I ignored too. That night Scott and stiles spammed my phone with texts. The last one was a message from Scott.  
"Derek killed the girl the body is in his yard. " I sighed and flopped onto my bed. I closed my eyes and again slept without dreams. The next day I ran out if the house in jeans and a white shirt with my converses and shot to school. Scott was learning how to gain control and by the Ned of the day earned him and stiles detention. Unfortunately I was there so I got detention also. I went to the seat farthest away from them and put my music in. By the end of detention Scott and stiles left and I rode my bike home.  
"Sarah Scott learned control! Well he didn't shift " stiles said as he ran up to me. Scott left to go to work.  
"Cool I still have no problem with control" I said.  
"Why have you been avoiding us lately" he asked.  
"I don't know I had to think and wrap my head around the fact I'm a werewolf!" I snapped. I rode away and left him there. That night I was at the school getting ready for the race. I had my uniform with the number twelve on the back with McCall in golden letters. I wished Scott good luck and got in position to race this kid from the other school. The whistle was blown and I shot away leaving the other kid behind. I had won every race I did. By the end we had won and I had gotten dressed. I went to find the others from the lacrosse field but only saw an empty field. Well almost empty. Jackson stood holding a glove. I saw Derek watching him before looking at me and walking away.  
"Derek hale got out of jail" I yelled when I found stiles and Scott.  
"Yeah meant to tell you sorry?" Scott said. I sighed and got a ride home from stiles. Scott had shifted on the field. Great.  
"Ha that means I am better at being a werewolf than you!" I mocked him when we got home. He fake laughed and closed him door in my face. I flopped in my bed and this time I dreamt.  
I had been with stiles. We were going to spray paint the inside of a bus pink. We were until I began to shift and killed him. I shot up from bed sweating and panting. I kept it from Scott but when he told me and stiles about his dream I had to tell them  
"Well I mean come on it's not like there's a lycanthropy for beginners class" stiles said.  
"Not a class but maybe a teacher" I said.  
"Derek! No way we got hi. Arrested " stiles said.  
"No you got him arrested not me" I said.  
"I mean it's not like you actually killed anyone" he said as we walked outside. I stopped and so did they. There was a bus torn up and covered in blood. I ran back inside and they announced that classes would continue. I groaned and kicked the locker. At lunch Scott began to worry.  
"But what if I killed the guy". Scott whined. They found some guy and he was at the hospital.  
"What ever it is we'll figure it out" stiles said.  
"Figure what out" a voice said. I saw Lydia and her group begin to sit down and took my chance and left. I eat my lunch and finished my classes. I was gonna ride my bike home when I was dragged to the hale house by Scott.  
"Derek! We need your help. " Scott yelled. We walked to the porch and Derek opened the door. They talked and finally he told Scott what he needed to do.  
"So we just let our senses remember for us?" I asked Scott as we left. He just shrugged and had stiles drive us to the bus at night. When we got on the bus we remembered. We hadn't killed the guy but Derek did.  
"Maybe you do the kill together and join the pack" stiles said.  
"Yeah because ripping throats out is a real bonding experience" I said.  
"Anyway Derek killed him so Sarah stay away from him" Scott said.  
"Like I would go near him anyways" I said crossing my arms. I thought about the eyes of Derek. They were red. I shivered and slipped into bed and fell asleep thank god and didn't have any dreams. The next day Scott literally dragged me again to the hale house. The guy who was attacked died in the hospital. When we got to the house I stayed on the porch because they were fighting. When it was done I walked in.  
"There's another" Scott asked.  
"It's called an alpha it's the most dangerous of our kind. It wants you and Sarah in it's pack and I'm trying to find him. My sister came here and I did too. " Derek said." It's you two you're the ones he wants" Derek said glancing at me.  
"Okay then I'm just gonna leave now um yeah bye" I said as I slipped out of the house and tried to process it all. When I got home I sighed and fell asleep. It was four when I finally fell asleep and five when I woke up. A post it was on my desk.  
"Couldn't wake you love mom" I sighed and saw my phone was spammed with messages. All saying about how Derek got shot and almost died. Then how Derek's uncle had burned in the fire but is still alive. That the argents started the fire. And a lot of other stuff. I yawned and went downstairs. My phone rang with a text and I opened it. It was from Scott.  
"Meet us at the school. " it read. I yawned and typed a reply. I rode my bike to school and saw stiles and Scott.  
"Sarah wow come on we have to do something" Scott said. We went to the speakers and Scott howled but it was a fail.  
"Oh my god stop let me" I said grabbing the mic. I concentrated and made my eyes glow. I howled. It shook the whole building. When I was done stiles have me a high five as we walked outside.  
"I'm gonna kill all of you what were you trying to do attract the entire state to the school!" Derek yelled.  
"Sorry I didn't think it was gonna be that loud" I said.  
"Yeah and it was awesome" stiles said.  
"Shut up"  
"Don't be such a Sourwolf" I said.  
"Where'd you out him" Scott asked.  
"What I didn't do anything" Derek said. I was confused. Then Derek spit blood from his mouth and was lifted in the air and thrown. Behind him stood the alpha.


	2. Night school

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The alpha attacks the group at the school.

SARAH POV  
I was dragged inside the school by Scott and stiles. Derek was dead. I shook my head and looked outside.  
"Lock it!" Scott yelled.  
"Do I look like I have anything to lock it with!" Stiles yelled.  
"Find something" I yelled. Stiles looked outside at the bolt cutters. I shook my head but he went anyway. He ran back inside and put them on the door.   
"That won't hold him for long!" I yelled.  
"Somewhere without windows" Scott yelled.  
The locker room!" Stiles yelled. We ran inside and each got a locker. I crouched down when a noise of the door opening filled the air. I heard the janitor open Scott and stiles locker and yell at them. They had to leave and when they did I heard the janitor scream and heard the alpha rip him apart. I heard him screaming in pain then silence. A gasp escaped my lips and I covered them. I heard a chuckle.   
"Sarah! Oh Sarah. " the alpha said. "Where are you?" He said mocking in his tone. I crouched down lower.  
"Come out come out wherever you are. Angel wolf" he said.   
"I wounded what locker you're in" his voice said getting closer. He opened a locker."not here" and every locker he opened he said it. Until my locker was the last one left. I heard his feet stop I front of the locker.   
"Ah here you are" I closed my eyes as the locker was opened. I felt a clawed hand grip me by the front of my shirt and pull me up so my feet were off the ground. I kept my eyes closed the entire time. I felt his fingers trace the wings on my back with claws. I closed my eyes tighter when the hand covered my cheek.   
"I've got you angle wolf". He said. Then it all fell away. I passed out. When I woke up I was in an ambulance.  
"Oh my god Sarah are you okay!" My mom asked as she hugged me tight.  
"Yeah mom I'm fine." I whined.  
"Now why don't you tell me about your tattoo!" She said looking into my eyes.  
"I'm sorry mom" I asked.  
"It's okay just tell me!" She said. After I was cleared to go I went to sleep. I woke to my alarm and sunk into my covers even more.  
"Yeah you are not going to school today " my mom said. She shut my alarm off and kissed my cheek. I smiled and fell back asleep. The next time I woke was from Scott shaking me.  
"Sarah! " he yelled.  
"What!" I groaned.  
"Derek's alive" he said. I gave him a thumbs up.  
"And you need to get up and go to the hospital to get your head checked." He said. I groaned again and he laughed I got dressed in a pair of jeans and a grey shirt with my converses and went to the hospital. I was told to go to a room and lye down and rest with a monitor on to record how I sleep. When I woke up it was dark out and the monitor was off. I got up and stretched and yawned. I walked to open the door but it was locked. I shook the handle and heard a chuckle from behind me. I froze and began to shake it even more.   
"Come now that won't work. I have the key" a voice said from behind me. I turned to see a burnt face and my eyes widened. It was Peter Derek's uncle! Hugs the alpha.   
"What you're the!" I began. He just laughed and stepped closer to me. I stepped back and hit the door.   
"No need to be afraid. I'm not gonna hurt you. A angel wolf" he said.  
"I have no idea why you keep saying I'm the angel wolf." I said.   
"Well because you're the angel wolf of course. Those wings on your back are proof." He said stepping closer. I saw the glint of the key in his hand and went for it. I took him by surprise and got the key. I was about to unlock the door when I was pulled away and slammed into the wall. My face hit the wall and spots lined my vision. Peter was pressed up behind me. I felt his mouth at my ear.  
"Now now. I can't have you getting away that easy can I?" He said. He pressed harder into my back and I was now completely pressed into the wall with him locking me there. I was trapped without an exit.   
"Now this might hurt" he said mouth at my ear. I was confused but when I felt sharp teeth at my neck I began to struggle. I wiggled around but he growled and shoved me into the wall harder. His hand tilted my neck to the sign and my mind went to the research about how bared neck is a sign if submission. But I couldn't move to fight back. I felt his teeth at my neck again as he pressed his mouth to my pulse before moving down to my neck where it meats my shoulder and bit down hard. I screamed but a hand covered my mouth. The teeth bit down even harder and my scream was muffled by the hand. Spots covered my vision. The teeth left but I was still pressed onto the wall.   
"I did say it would hurt. " he whispered in my ear again and I blinked a few before the spots left.  
" What the hell did you do" I managed out. He laughed.  
"I formed a bond. It's said that when a werewolf bonds with the angel wolf they are granted immense power. " Peter said. He backed up and I nearly fell if he hadn't caught me. I was dizzy and the bite burned. I saw as he walked out if the hall and saw as stiles came into my line of vision.  
"Sarah!" He yelled.   
"You must be stiles" Peter said. Stiles was about to back up when he was stopped by a nurse  
"Visiting hours are over" she said. Then she was elbowed and passed out. Derek stood in her place.  
"She's my nurse " Peter said.  
"She's a psychotic bitch helping you kill people get out of the way" Derek said. He growled but then noticed me.   
"Sarah?" He asked. And I groaned in pain for a response.   
"What'd you do" he asked. Peter chuckled.  
"I bonded with her. She's the angel wolf Derek. Remember the stories. A werewolf that bonds with the angel wolf gets immense power. " he said.   
"You bonded with her!" Derek yelled. I was placed on the ground and given a kiss on the top of my head by Peter. I groaned again and moved away.  
"Stay here I'll be right back" Peter said. I saw stiles from the corner of my eye motioning me over to him from behind the desk. Derek and Peter began to fight and talk while I slowly crawled my way to stiles. I was almost there when I was picked up and put into peters arms again. I groaned and tried to move but was too weak. I heard Peter talking to Derek and in a blur was dropped off home by Derek who looked at me with a sad look before leaving out my window. The bite Peter gave me burned as I fell asleep.


	3. The nephilem wolf? Both angel and demon?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Derek gets kidnapped by the argents and Peter bites Lydia at the formal Sarah discovers something about what Peter called her and what her tattoo means.

SARAH POV  
I groaned as light woke me up. A note on my head caught my attention.  
"Sarah you have a fever stay in bed!" I snorted. I felt my forehead and it was warm but not burning. I saw that the bite from Peter was fading. I walked to my black laptop and turned it on. I went to the chrome and googled.   
"Angel wolf" in the search bar. A lot of images popped up but I found a link to a website about lore and clicked it. Apparently there is a kind of werewolf that can be born or turned. But that was the only information on it I could find. I got my iPhone and went into my contacts. Well I was until there was a knock on my window and I jumped. I looked at my window and saw no one but there was a book on the small flat room part I have outside my window. I opened the window and grabbed the book. It was an old leather journal with what looked like post its in the pages. I looked around outside but saw nothing. I shrugged and closed my window and locked it. I opened the book and there was a name but it was smudged and I only saw the word hale on it. I flipped though the pages and stopped when I saw angel wolf. I read the chapters it had on the angle wolf and learned a lot. The angel wolf can be a werewolf that has been born a wolf or bitten and turned into a wolf. When the angel wolf is bitten and turned -witch is rare beyond believe and has never happened before but is possible,- the person will receive a pair of wings marked on their back. It will mark who the angel wolf is. When an alpha bonds to the angel wolf the alpha will receive power. When an angel wolf is created they will be given a werewolf to help and protect. The angel wolf will when bitten and turned another mark that represents the wolf they will protect and save. When they find the wolf and the wolf finds them the wolf will become more powerful and so bill the angel wolf. There is another kind of angel wolf called the demon wolf. It's more powerful than the angel wolf and when bonded with an alpha will grant even more power to the alpha. If the wolf who the angel or demon wolf bonds to is not the chosen wolf they are meant to protect the power given will be a small amount. I hid the book in my desk and saw it was dark out. The formal is tonight. I'm not going. I got a text from stiles.  
"Peter bit Lydia! At the hale house meet me there!" I sighed and got in a pair of black jeans and a grey shirt with my converses. I jumped out my window and ran to the hale house. I got there and saw Peter in his full form as he caught on fire. I saw Scott get kissed by Allison and Derek slash peters throat despite Scott's protests. Then I felt unbearable pain as I fell to the ground and it all went black.  
DEREK POV  
I heard Sarah scream in pain and turned around and saw her collapse. Her heart beat started to slow. Scott ran over to her and screamed at me. I ran over and saw the triskele tattoo on her neck. She had bonded with Peter but every angel wolf has a wolf selected and chosen for them to watch and be their guardian. Shit that means she's my guardian. I took her in my arms and bit her neck right over peters mark. She screamed again but her heart beat went back to normal.  
" Derek what the hell!" Scott screamed.  
"I just saved her live. She's the angel wolf and every angel wolf has a chosen werewolf that they are the guardian of. They have a mark to show them who their chosen wolf is and she has my mark and it's my mark she has. I bonded to her and saved her life. She's my guardian." I told him. I have a freshman as a guardian. Joy. Then a bright light enveloped the area around Sarah. Her wing mark glowed a bright golden and she levitated up to her feet. Her eyes closed. I looked away from the light as did everyone else. When the light faded she fell and I caught her. Her shirt was burnt in the back exposing her wings but they had changed. Instead of white the wings were now a black color with golden lined feathers. But that would mean she's not an angel wolf nor a demon wolf but both the nephilim wolf. The angel and demon wolf. She gasped as she shot up. Her eyes fluttered open and she made her way shakily up.   
"What the hell" she asked.   
"Well you're my guardian and I bonded to you because you almost died when we killed Peter. The triskele is my mark. " I told her. She nodded and took everything in.   
"That's not all when I bonded to you you um glowed and your wings changed color from white to black with golden lined wings those are the wings of the nephilim wolf. You're both angel wolf and demon wolf. It's never happened before until now." I told her. Her eyes widened and then went down. After am hour of explaining she left with Scott and the hunters left too.   
SARAH POV  
Wow I'm Derek's guardian. Cool. But the whole angel and demon wolf thing is weird. When I got home I looked at the wings. They were black with golden lined feathers. The feathers were black with the golden tips looked cool. I saw the triskele and it was now golden lined with black. I smiled and got in a pair of grey sweats and a black shirt and went to sleep.


	4. Derek's new pack?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Peter dies by fire and Sarah's revealed as the nephilem wolf Derek decides he needs a new pack and bites Isaac a boy on the beacon hills lacrosse team. How will the others react to this? How will Sarah deal with it? Who will she choose family or the person she was born to protect?

SARAH POV  
It's been a while since Peter died and I was announced as Derek's guardian and the nephilem wolf. Scott and Allison have been forbid to date by Chris argent but I still see them sneaking time together. Since Derek became alpha by slicing peters throat he's disappeared. Lydia has been at the hospital since jackson brought her in. Derek also bit jackson but I know it wasn't to turn him but to kill him. Now I'm sitting at my computer desk looking for information on nephilem witch are half angel half demon beings. I guess I'm the half demon and half angel wolf. My wings look cool though. They're all black with the golden lined feathers and the triskele is golden with black outlining. I was looking it up when my phone rang. I picked it up and put it to my ear.  
"Yeah" I said.  
"Lydia's missing we have to find her" stiles voice spoke.  
" okay how can I help?" I asked.  
"By stopping Allison's father or finding her scent" stiles said. I said okay and hung up. I opened my window and jumped out landing with a flip. I sniffed the air and tried to focus. I stopped and groaned. I don't have anything with her scent on it to find her scent. I face palmed and ran to her house. I climbed in her window and grabbed a small sock. I rolled my eyes because of course I had to get a sock! I sniffed it and got her scent. I sniffed the air and got a direction. I ran off but ended up at the grave yard. I groaned internally and as I was about to got was stopped by a small scream and a very loud "shhh". I snuck behind a stone and peeked over to see Derek and a kid. He had curly hair and I recognized him as Isaac. He's in the high school and on the team. I saw Derek bite Isaac and gasped. Derek's head shot up and I hid further. I heard him come in front of the stone I was hiding in and got picked up by the back of my black tee shirt. I had my normal black jeans on with my black high top converses. I was turned around to see a very non happy Derek.   
"Hey buddy" I said.   
"What are you doing here" he asked.   
"Hunting for unicorns" I said rolling my eyes.   
"Don't make me throw you what are you doing here" he said.   
"I'm looking for Lydia she went missing and I got something of hers to track her scent it lead me here I was gonna leave but I heard a scream so I came to investigate " I said. He raised his eyebrows in a judgmental way.  
"Put me Down mr. Judgemental-eyebrows-of-death!" I said wiggling. He raised his eyebrows again.  
"What if I don't want to?" He said swinging me a bit.   
"Come on man! Just out me down!" I said. Isaac just stood in the back. He was laughing silently. I flipped him off and he laughed harder. Derek smirked but put me down.   
"Go back home Sarah. I'm just getting more people into the pack. Trust me. " he said. I sighed and decided to trust him and I walked home silently. I really don't understand why I'm trusting him but I am. When I got home I climbed up and slid in the window. I slipped into bed and fell asleep. The next morning I went to school in a pair of black jeans with a white shirt and my jacket on with my black on black high top converses. While I was in the hall I saw Allison and heard people talking about kate. I clenched my fists and my claws went into my skin creating blood. I healed and saw Scott pull Allison into a room. I made my way to the first class. My eyes widened.kates funeral is today! I almost forgot. I mean I'm not going because if I did I'd dance on her grave and sing and celebrate so that's a no. Lydia's still missing. After school I went home to do my math homework. When that was done I did the rest of my homework and when all that was done sat and sighed. As of right now Kate's funeral is starting. When a few minuets passed I got a text from Scott.  
"Meet me in the woods" I sighed and ran out. When I found him I raised my eyebrows.   
"What" I asked.  
"At the funeral an old man named Gerard came another argent another hunter. And there was a ambulance murder." He said.  
"Really! God you get rid of one argent and another one just comes and replaces the old one!" I yelled.   
"We have to find Lydia. Let's go" he said and started to run. I sighed and ran too. It was dark and he was on all fours. I ran regularly and caught up to him and passed him quickly. I turned my head back to laugh when something tackled me. I tumbled and stared.   
"You're not Lydia" I said looking at the werewolf male in front of me. He huffed and ran away. Me and Scott began to ran to it but when we almost caught up the omega I'm guessing got caught in a hunter trap and was hanging from his wrists. I was about to help Scott when something tackled both me and Scott and dragged us off. I stopped struggling when I saw it was Derek.   
"Stop I can help!" Scott yelled. He shushed us and let me go to hold Scott back. Hunters came out and surrounded the omega. They shocked him then I saw the old guy Scott was talking about. He had a broad sword and cut the omega in half.  
"Look! This is what they do and it's what Allison will do. You're safer with me." Derek said forcing Scott to look.   
"What are they doing?" Scott asked.  
"Declaring war" I guessed and Derek nodded.   
"We have a code!" Chris said.  
"Not when they kill my daughter. I don't care if they're wounded and hurt. Or some poor soul. Or promise never ever to harm anyone or even if they are some kid with powers. From now on there is no code. From now on they are just bodies waiting to be cut in half" the man said. I was about to jump and attack but Derek and Scott held me back. When I was calm and they let me go I growled.  
"You're just a prehistoric dinosaur! You're just a sack of bones waiting to be broken and killed." I mumbled. When every hunter was gone I walked back home after nodding to Derek as If a silent agreement. He nodded back and I walked home. When I got home I went right to bed and fell asleep. When I woke up and was at school in blue jeans and a black shirt that says god save the queen made to look like the British flag and my converses everyone was talking about how Isaac father was killed. By the end of the day at lacrosse practice because there was no cross country or track I saw as the took Isaac away. Scott ran after him and I followed. I saw Derek pull up and open his window.  
"Get in. " he said. I hopped in the back seat and with a bit of magic Scott did too. We went right to Isaac's. We investigated the downstairs and found a freezer where his father locked him away.   
"Did you tell him about the hunters?" Scott asked.  
"Yes"   
"Then he's an idiot " Scott said.  
"And you're the idiot dating a hunter" I blurted. His eyes widened.  
"You're on his side!" Scott said.  
"I'm his guardian I have to be. " I shrugged. Derek glared at me.   
"Anyway if you're with me you're safe" Derek said.  
"If I'm with you I can't be with her" Scott said. I sighed and threw my hands up in the air. I stomped up stairs and went to do what the others wouldn't. Unfortunately they caught up with me. Stiles and Derek did. I was sent back because of a hunter with poison. As I was going home I heard Derek howl and smirked. I went home and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry for the lack of updates I was just planning the new chapter out! Please comment and stuff I'm still new to the archive so don't hate!


End file.
